Tall Tales
by DaraSerian
Summary: Helen changes Henry's plans for a movie night and instead tells her friends what happened at the Royal Opera House in the 1866 and then later in her home concerning a mad woman. Is this story true? Nikola doesn't think so...or does he? Light humor, some emotion, and a twist at the end.
1. A Pause From Chaos

"Is there something on your mind Nikola?" Helen held her breath waiting for news of disaster that would require she move from her chair.

Only moments before she had been relaxed sitting at her desk with the silence, fingers tapping gently here and there at the keyboard mimicking the sound of the rain behind the stained glass. When she noticed the impeccably dressed man stride into the room and sit before her, she hadn't bothered looking up knowing he would undoubtedly speak his mind regardless of her attention. The silence continued, however, and against her better judgment she met his thoughtful gaze.

"What are you doing currently?" He asked when her eyes were on him. He studied her with a slight tilt to his head.

"Responding to messages...why?" Ever so slightly she creased her brow.

He waited another moment before answering. "Oh nothing, I just haven't seen you do something so mundane in...how long has it been?" His hand gestures and smirk had her eyes rolling.

"Please don't tell me I'm needed again, I'm enjoying this pause in our usual chaos." Chin in palm, she nearly sighed.

"Not that I'm aware of but I'm sure if we sit here long enou-"

Helen bristled as Nikola's words were cut off by the sudden whir of the fax machine. Nikola grinned and she glared at him.

"Don't glare you might get wrinkles," He teased. "It's not like I used my magnetism to press a button from God knows where just to make this fax interrupt my perfectly timed-"

"I don't want to hear it." Helen cut him off in warning, and his grin turned to offense.

"As much as I'd like to claim that bit of genius-"

"Not. a. word." Still looking at him, she felt his annoyance build like ions during an electric storm. Perhaps he told the truth but she'd not admit to it and give him the satisfaction. She wanted quiet, a steaming cup of tea, and no disturbances. All at the same time. The way this month had gone she couldn't honestly hope for any of that, but was damn well going to try. She released his eyes to look at the paper. It had crumpled a bit in her frustration. Straitening it she read:

**One time offer! Get it while it's hot!**  
**Sanctuary movie night on the big screen. **  
**Catered by the best chef with the biggest feet in town.**  
**Bring your friends. ALL OF THEM!**  
**There will be a drawing for first movie choice.**  
**BYOB or Tea**  
**Location: Rec Room**  
**Time: Now**  
**You won't get another chance for relaxation in...who knows how long!**  
**And don't forget to drag along the vampire for dramatic effect.**  
**On second thought...movies have enough drama.**  
**We claim no responsibility for any damage.**  
**~ H. A. P. and company**

Helen's demeanor shifted. She tried to hold in a laugh by pulling her lips between her teeth and looking toward the ceiling. She handed Nikola the paper. His brow creased deeper with every line he read.

"Every damn time Helen!" His fuse lit, standing up to head for the door. "I don't have to take this abuse, they should feel lucky this genius isn't the vindictive sort-" at that he was once again interrupted. She could no longer contain her laughter and quickly wrapped her arm through his before he could bolt from the room on a rampage.

"Don't be sour." she fought another wave of laughter by pressing her smile into his shoulder, he paused watching her, but she had to avoid eye contact for a moment longer. "You're starting to sound like Will." Again the laughter rolled off of her and Nikola tried to pull away in disgust. She pulled him back, well aware that if he were really that angry she'd never be able to keep him there. Regaining composure she was able to look him in the eye again, barely. "Where do you think you're going? The invite requested all my friends. It's not everyday we have time for a little fun."

"Fun, you call watching the grotesquely modern film collection of dog boy, psycho-wits, and … those other two… fun? Helen, I thought I new you better than that." This time as he spoke he stood planted to the spot while Helen obviously tried guiding him out the door and toward the rec room. Helen noted his resistance and shifted her tone adding a coy sparkle to her eye.

"Perhaps, but as the head of this establishment I reserve the right to change the viewing menu as I see fit. Besides, you have to come. Every lady needs an escort to the theater." Nikola huffed at her words.

"Please, we all know how you feel about old Victorian rules of society."

"I liked the ones that involved you being a gentleman." She interjected, but he didn't pause to listen.

He did, however, start to walk with her down the hall if only in hope of steering her away from her intended location. "Better idea…" His eyes narrowed with mischief. "How about I escort you on a _real_ date. Dinner, symphony, wine…" he leaned in a bit and could already smell the perfume she would wear. How it would subtly change once mixed with her natural scent. A long finger ran lazily down her shirt collar. "come on, let's ditch this circus."

Helen halted abruptly just a few short yards from her office door. She pulled her arm from his and visibly distanced herself.

"On second thought…" she used Henry's words exactly. "Movies have enough drama." She turned and left him standing there with his newly darkened expression. He only watched as her long legs taunted him as much as she did.


	2. Ideas

"I see you heeded the 'no vampire needed' advise." Henry waggled his eyebrows as Helen entered the room.

"Yes well, I tried." Humor in her voice. "Thank you Henry, this was a good idea. Heaven knows we need a break." Helen admired the scene before her as she sat in the window seat. The sun cast its last rays of golden red across her back and lit her hair to match with deeper tones. Once the sun set she quickly felt the evening chill grope at her though the glass and with the quick sharp pull of a practiced maneuver she pulled the drapes shut.

Henry's spur of the moment planning for this event had him and Biggy rushing to tidy up. Helen could tell by his frown that Henry would have preferred his setup was finished before she arrived so it could have been perfect. So she tried not to let him notice she was watching him and grabbed a nearby collection of poetry to leaf through. The room was almost always clean, but occasionally movie cases, books, and other various things would pile up on the side tables. Henry grabbed Charles Dickens "The Old Curiosity Shop" to return to it's home but as it belonged in the case just inside the window seat wall, he hesitated. Biggy saw him react to Helen's presence, rolled his eyes and took the book from him while whacking him on the back of the head. Despite being accosted Henry looked relieved as Biggy handed the book to Helen. She barely hid her amusement and wondered why he seemed nervous for her to see him cleaning. Perhaps he figured if she saw him in action she'd expect more of him. She replaced the book without having to looking for it's home.

The room itself was fully lit by modern crystal fixtures not unlike the old ones, but apparently these were more energy efficient. She questioned the wattage though and squinted her eyes. Biggy was gathering wood into the center of the wide open fireplace, bigger than most in the Sanctuary with an equally wide hearth and a place for wood set into the wall. She loved it and despite knowing that gas stoves were more environmentally friendly she couldn't bring herself to make the switch. With deft hands Biggy had the wood lit and crackling in moments.

Helen really wasn't in the mood for a movie and was scanning the room for ideas that wouldn't upset Henry's evening. She doubted they would enjoy reading a great classic aloud, though she longed for the days when it was popular to do so. She remembered the time she and Nikola took over an hour trying to convince her father to join them in a reading. By the time he finally relented they were all laughing so hard that reading was out of the question. Hearing the voices of her friends lend a rhythm to a finely tuned tale was just a little piece of heaven to her. It wouldn't do for tonight though, she knew this evening was not the time for it. They were all too wound up and needed some kind of release.

She wasn't far from an idea as she looked at all the large pillows that had somehow accumulated. Most likely brought in from many other rooms and not returned. She raised her eyebrow at that. There was even a hand woven rug from Pakistan that didn't belong there... Pakistan, she thought of the village she once sheltered in and the tales she heard of ghosts and legends while huddled in a large tent with pillows and rugs around a fire. It was a perfect idea. Tonight was story night after all.

Helen's eyes grazed the clock and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Will said he'd grab Kate and a few of his movie choices on the way down. What do you think Doc?" Henry asked, holding an old boxed set up for her to see. "It's a Star Wars night for sure."

Biggy objected with a few choice grunts. "We watched that two weeks ago!"

"Did not! It's been months at least." Henry responded in classic Henry style as Kate and Will walked in.

"Hey Magnus, check this out…The God Father." Will grinned wickedly and Kate wrinkled her nose. She practically walked across the couch to try to take it from him.

"No way. Tonight is _so_ ladies choice." The banter was building as Helen casually started drawing more shades and lighting candles.

"I don't think so missy, we agreed on a drawing." Will tried his hand at an authoritative tone but Kate finally got her hands on his movie and in the struggle they both toppled over the back of the couch.

"Oh dear lord." Helen muttered to herself. She turned the lights down catching the other's attention. Biggy produced a hat filled inside with movie titles scribbled on small slips of paper. He held it out to her.

"I won't be needing that old friend." He looked confused but slowly set it aside. The others had mixed expressions of annoyance, indifference, and excitement.

"So what do you have up your sleep this time doc? Charades? Truth or dare?…Spin the bottle?" Kate spun her finger in the air which made Helen smirk. It was clear to them that Helen had her own plan for the evening.

"No. I thought we would have ourselves a good old fashioned telling of ghost stories." Everyone froze, creased their brows, looked at each other, then laughed.

"Good one Magnus." Will spoke through a chuckle. Helen looked at each of them in small shock.

"I'm quite serious. Haven't you ever sat with friends and told tales to each other? It will be a great way to better know each other." Her pointed frown sobered them up. "It's fun."

"The boss has spoken." Kate's quiet words didn't escape Helen, but instead of addressing it she asked the men to move the chairs out of the way to make room for gathering the rugs and pillows. They moved instantly, but Will still looked perplexed.

"Are we really doing this?" Henry, Kate, and Biggy all answered together with a resounding yes. Helen's face clearly satisfied.


	3. 1866

"I'll get the straws." Henry blurted out after they all sat waiting for someone to begin.

Once all the large pillows and extra rugs were gathered into a large enough circle, some of the candles were placed in the center of the floor to mimic a campfire. Everyone had settled and found a cozy place to lay themselves.

"Na, I say Magnus goes first." Kate nodded her head as if to convince everyone. "It was her idea, and besides, don't you all want to hear another Magnus adventure? Some wild tale about her and Pocahontas or something. She's got hundreds of them and I'm sure we've only had the pleasure of, what? Like…20...25 of them. Come one Doc, were family here." The others began nodding their heads in agreement and looked to Helen.

"I'm hardly that old Kate." _Even being a part of history for two life times didn't make her that old_ she thought a little disgusted. However she had to laugh at their bobble like heads. All but Biggy, who was stoking the fire and passing out hot chocolate, tea, coffee and a large bowl of popcorn.

"Impossible, every one of you." She thought for a moment then a wide smile crossed her face as an idea came to her. One of those smiles that pulls on one side more than the other. "Alright, have it your way. I have something for you. Will, please hand me that blanket." She wrapped the soft throw around her shoulders and readied herself against a pile of pillows.

"1866, Opening night at London's Covent Garden Royal Opera House and performing was Vincenzo Bellini's I Puritani."

Will interrupted. "Wait, hang on. 1866? What were you, 16?" His voice thick with skepticism.

"Yes," Helen's tone very matter of fact. "I was there for a late birthday outing with my father, he felt guilty for being away to long and surprised me with it." She was about to continue when Henry jumped in.

"Eh, I thought this was going to be a sanctuary style adventure?" Henry whined.

"Oh Henry. Just you wait and see."

"When you were 16. Did you really enjoy opera -" Will was about to start analyzing the situation when Helen cut him off.

"Do you want to here it or not?" Helen snapped gently.

Will sighed, "Yeah, ok. Go ahead."

"We had nearly arrived when the carriage had to slow a bit for all the people. They were everywhere, but as I sat waiting looking out the glass I saw an old woman. She was a very beautiful yet peculiar women. I noted that her clothes were clean yet of an old style from a forgotten time. Certainly not proper etiquette. The colors plain yet she wore them elegantly. Her hair grey and wild and she allowed it to fall loose around her shoulders. She also had no shall or over coat in the cold October air, but she didn't hold herself as a cold person would. Our carriage was several yards from where she stood, but even so I could see she had dark penetrating soulful eyes. The expression on her face chilled me the most. It was ghost like, icy, and oddly familiar. She looked directly at me making a cold chill quicken up my spine, yet I didn't look away. I couldn't, not until the carriage stopped with a jolt and the door quickly opened to let us out. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was pressed close to my Father amongst all the people and the old woman was forgotten."

"Oh it was wonderful! The street lamps were like crystal balls illuminating the ladies in their silky dresses with their handsome escorts leading them on toward the massive tiered stair case. More lamps were high on the towering marbled wall to light the upper levels and the crowd that filed in. The blanketing fog muted all the voices and in combination with the street lamps made the building glow." Helen closed her eyes reliving the memory.

"There was a collective excitement to get inside safe from the cold and to set eyes on the elegance that waited for them. My father was in a rush to get to our seats which I protested. I had wanted to look around with everyone else, but only got a cursory view. I wasn't disappointed for long when I saw we had a private box, The crushed velvet curtains were pressed into a rosette pattern so delicate I couldn't help but trace them with my fingers. From our location all I had to do was lean out over the edge just a little and I could just see the Queens box but didn't have the vantage point to see the woman. Once we were seated my father looked anxiously at his time piece and left me there alone for a short time. He never mentioned why."

"Then, not two minutes after the curtains settled behind him, someone slipped in and sat next to me. I should have called for help I suppose, but I was intrigued. I turned to face them and found I was looking into those same penetrating eyes from the woman outside. She laid an icy firm hand on my arm. 'Don't be afraid' she cooed at me, 'Mummy is here, Don't be afraid.' I thought she must have been mad and I moved to call for my father, but before I could get up she darted away as fast as she came. Shortly after, my father returned and he sat down ready for the opening act. Looking me over he asked if I as alright. I must have looked alarmed but I just nodded, smiled, and sat back in my seat."

"It took time for everyone to be seated and once the performance started it drifted over without really being heard. Before I realized it we were bundled up and on our way home. Thoughts of the woman lingered long after that night, but after a while it faded as life took hold of me." She shrugged her shoulders and paused to drink her tea before it got cold.

"Is that it? That was boring." Biggy broke the silence, disappointed.

Kate agreed. "Yeah, not the usually Magnus style we were all hoping for….ok who's next."

"Now hold on." Everyone turned to see Nikola leaning against the door frame. "If I know Helen, and I do, that tale is far from over." He scanned the room for a decent place to sit and selected the high backed wood framed chair that no one liked to use but he and Helen. It had always sat against the wall in it's stubborn burgundy shades and carved coiled wood daring anyone who thought to remove it. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable, but it was one of Nikola's high class favorites. Why it was sentenced to live out it's days in a rec room he had no idea. It now sat half way in the flickering shadows but still in Helen's view. She thanked him with a smile as the others looked back to her for confirmation.

"Quite right Nikola, just an interlude to the main event. So nice of you to join us." She raised her eyebrow at him. He cocked his head and raised his wine glass to her.

"You better not ruin the story Vlad. No interruptions." Henry was not thrilled the vampire was there, but didn't think it wise to make a bigger fuss. The dude is a vampire after all.

"As much as I'd love to spice this little narrative up, I'm afraid even I haven't heard this one." He pointedly eyed Helen as if to accuse her.

Helen grinned "I hardly tell you everything that has ever happened to me Nikola." At that Nikola slowly leaned back and the shadow enveloped him so she could only see his crossed legs and part of his left hand on the arm rest. She was certain he did that on purpose. Turning to the others. "Now, shall I continue?" They answered with silence.


	4. Catching Crickets

"Seven years later I had been working on a case which brought me back to that fine building. It was a minor thing really, just strange reports of spooked performers and patrons who had been hearing disembodied voices. Quite funny now actually as some of them claimed it was a phantom. It's to bad that hadn't been written yet." Helen shook her head at her own humor.

Will cut in. His calculating tone was back. "You are so making this up." He wasn't sure yet, but he had a feeling.

"Turns out…" Helen raised her voice against Wills little conjecture. "It was actually a genetically altered cricket. Very small compared to their cousins and create a whisper effect when they chirp. It wasn't hard to see why people were frightened. The sound was a bit eerie."

"Jiminy." All heads turned to looked at biggy, not sure if he realized the ridiculous joke he just made. When his distinct chuckle rippled over them they rolled their eyes in unison.

With a smile Helen continued. "I had been collecting samples throughout the building for quite some time and had grown tired of the buggers jumping out of reach or into my hair. I was in a storage room and turned to grab a candle when there she was. The woman from 1866. My heart jumped but I was stone still. I was always very aware of my surroundings but I hadn't heard anything, nor did I have any sense of warning. All my thoughts of her rushed back and I didn't want her running off this time. Despite being convinced she was mad, I wanted to know who she was and why she sought me out. At very least to get her some help. She intrigued me. The damnedest thing was, she hadn't changed a bit. I'd wager she was in the same dress, her hair slightly falling from it's pins, her eyes a little more wild. She held the candle I was after out to me and I took it. She said 'there now, mummy is here to help. It will all be better soon. Come dear, it's time to come home.' Her voice was very sweet and gentle. I had been trying to think of a way to get her to follow me out where I had a team waiting who could help me. However, I didn't move fast enough for her. She quickly grabbed my wrist, it was crushing. Her tone sharp now 'Mummy said it was time to go'. Frankly, she had startled me. I yanked my arm away and told her she was not my mother. Her face went from soft to pinched and she slapped me across the face."

Helen made herself flinch at the account and lifted her hand to her cheek. Kate and Henry had open mouths, Will looked ready to believe and was thinking about the relations between dementia and the loss of a child. Common for that era. Biggy looked like he was falling asleep. It was Nikola's turn to look skeptical. He had leaned forward at some point in the tale. One eyebrow raised but he sat quiet. She ignored him, sipped her cooling tea and went on.

"Being struck was a complete shock and the candle fell from my hand." This time Helen closed her eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "The room was filled with old curtains, boxes, loose papers…it was all ablaze before I could blink. The woman shrieked and the heat was rising quickly pulling at my breath. I tried to grab her to pull her out, but she had lost herself completely and escaped my reach. She somehow made it out the small side door but I couldn't follow, I retreated out the way I had come in. I ran as fast as I could for help and could hear the flames roaring louder and louder as I went. I felt I was being chased by an inferno. I never saw the woman come out."

Nikola spoke to himself. "The fire of 1873." Both his eyebrows raised now and now on the edge of his seat. "That was you!?" The connection finally compete, but he sat back looking around remembering that he didn't believe her story. The Helen he new wouldn't tell a story that would bring forth this emotion, not unless it was important to do so.

Helen made to protest out of reaction to him but had no words. She held a shrug and looked away with a sad sort of gilt on her lips. "We did everything we could." Her words barely heard.


	5. Devil's Snare

Biggy was startled out of slumber at Nikola's exclamation. A few grunts later he was out again. Henry sent Tesla a very disgusted look, then back to Magnus worried. He was willing to let the story be done if it meant she didn't have to recount what were obviously painful memories. Kate had mouthed OhMyGod over and over while Will sat in somber silence, his eyes sad for her.

"Again, years went by-"

"Doc we don't have to…" Henry began.

Helen sent him a warm reassuring smile. "That's quite alright Henry, Thank you. However, if you wouldn't mind refilling my tea…"

"Yea, Absolutely." He moved quickly and she started again. Kate offered another blanket but Helen waved it off.

"The news and aftermath of the fire faded with time. The Royal Opera House rebuilt-"

"Only to be bombed many a year later by the Germans." Nikola added for her.

Helen eyed him, let out a breath and continued. "Yes, it's had quite a history, but fortunately that was the end of my part in it. The story lies with the woman, not the building. I thought she had died that night. When I saw her again-"

"Holy Gadzooks batman!" Kate had pulled herself onto her knees. "She found you again? That's-"

"Crazy." Henry and Will finished together.

"All of you, quiet." Helen was done with interruptions and took a deep breath. "As I was saying, When I saw her again she was outside one of the Sanctuary windows. Looking again directly at me. There should have been a glare on the glass making it hard for her to see in, it was a blaringly sunny day, but she found me regardless. Her face was back to serene, however she had become a bit haggard and I was not thrilled to have her lurking about. I fought against the irrational need to call and have her taken away. There were many hours before nightfall and I thought to give her a chance to leave. I busied myself in the lab, took blood samples from a few new abnormals, wrote reports, but no matter what window I walked past she was there. Always on the correct side of the building looking in at me. When night fell I checked the door locks, windows, any other possible way in, just in case. Satisfied I readied for bed."

Nikola shifted at the mention of her readying for bed.

"My paranoia had me hearing things.-"

"Jiminy." Henry whispered. They all snickered while Kate slapped him hard, but no one else spoke.

"…I turned down the lamp but left it dim. The shadows cast a little more noticeable, the creaks in floorboards and walls a little more audible, but I forced my eyes shut. I was acting like a child letting those things grab my notice. Some time went by and I believe I was nearly asleep but something pulled at my senses and I opened my eyes."

Kate's eyes widened in anticipation as a chill shook Helen's shoulders.

"She stood inches from my bed. We stared at each other and she smelled like smoke. My heart beat drowned out any other sound."

The candles in the rec room flickered bring Helen back to the present and she saw Nikola stand. He quietly moved about the room until he was on her left and just out of sight. She kept talking.

"I slowly scooted away from her to the other side of the bed. I searched for my gun while I untangled my legs from the sheets. It should have been right there… 'why are you here? How did get in?' I asked her. She cooed again saying 'You've come home dear, I'm so happy you're home.' Gently this time, I told her she was not my mother. She insisted 'Of course I am dear, don't you know me?' When she started to walk around the bed I moved toward the door. I told her I was sorry she lost someone, but I wasn't her. I would be able to help if she would tell me her name. Her eyes were full of sadness."

Helen shifted as thoughts of Ashley came to her. "I repeated that I'd help her if I could, but she darkened as I kept telling her she was not my mother. She came toward me faster, she insisted I come back to bed. 'Don't be insolent child, you know mummy doesn't like that.' I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled for her to leave. My mother was dead, she had no right to come into my home and act that way. I knew I was being irrational but her words were like stones."

Helen paused a moment in her speech. She adjusted and composed herself. It was just a story. Nikola noticed her shift in demeanor and came a little closer but paused not knowing if he should go to her. She felt him move and went on.

"She swiped at me but missed. I exited to the hall and moved as fast as I could without running. If I could lead her to the main floor I could get her out and ring for the police to take her away. I looked over my shoulder to see her inches from me and it was enough for her to grab my arm. Her fingers were ice but warmed quickly from the tight grip she had. I remember thinking she was definitely not dead." She smirked at that, but quickly continued.

"I yanked hard to free my arm, but she had surprising strength. She took me in both her hands then slammed me hard against a wall causing a cascade of objects to fall. They hit my head and gouged my shoulders, clattering to the floor. I looked around for something, anything that could help me but my arms were pinned to my sides. I even thought about dropping down and rolling away but I was pressed so hard to the wall I was practically suspended.

Helen's eyes closed again. "She screamed at me. 'You never were a good child. Mummy had to go away because of you, but I'm here now.' She slammed me again and again, the raised paneling scrapping into my back. All I knew were her words hot on my cheek." Helen let a tiny tear slip and she felt Nikola's hands on her shoulders.

"When I cried out in pain she hesitated and her mind seemed to clear a little. She backed off of me and I felt my feet firmly on the ground again. She eyes had tears now and my heart ached for her. I knew I should running for help, but our eyes met and for a moment I thought I had reached her. I was wrong. She quickly grabbed my head pulling me close and she pressed her mouth to my ear spittle spraying with her words. 'You'll be good now, won't you. You won't send mummy away again. Come back to bed'. She laced her fingers into my hair and pulled me back toward my bed room. I stumbled, she yanked, I became a tug of war which caused me to fall against a table with a vase. I promptly lifted it and crashed in against her. We both fell to the floor."

"I scrambled to get up in the confusion but she pulled me close again. Rolling over I could crawl away while kicking at her, but she gain the advantage was startled her leg over me. My hand found a piece of broken frame. I beat her with it until I could crawl out from under her. My heart was racing, my eyes bleary and wet. I could barely see. All I think about was getting away. She had an iron grip though and it found my leg. As hard as I could I yanked and kicked at her but she just kept dragging me closer, pulling and pulling on my leg…Just like I'm pulling on yours." She finished.

She waited, taking in the expressions on everyone's faces. A mass array of wonder and worry as nothing had sunk in yet and confusion at why she stopped talking. Surely there was more. Lastly she turned to look at Nikola who's concern was palpable. She almost felt sorry for him. She sat very still while looking in his eyes, but could not quite keep her smirk from her lips. She felt him stiffen and drop his hands as her last word took hold. Kate looked at the two and immediately belted out laughter.

"I knew it!" Will yelled, a mix of annoyance and humor in his voice, he dropped himself back against his pillows gripping his hair in his fists. Poor Henry was looking between everyone still confused.

"Wait, that's it? What happened? I don't get it. Did you get away?" Henry said, which only made Kate laugh harder.

Nikola growled softly near Helen's ear, rose and left the room.

"Oh Henry…" Helen shook her head. She too rose to take leave of the room.

"It was a joke Henry, She played us. You know…she was pulling our legs…get it?" Will helped with a bruised tone of voice.

"What…you…oh!…no way!…You are the devil!" Henry was gesturing wildly, grabbing a pillow he would have really loved to throw at Helen's retreating form. Instead he hit Kate with it who had raised the volume of her hysterics.

* * *

Later…

Helen's satisfaction was complete. She smiled the rest of the evening and all the way up to her room, readied for bed and turned out the light. She then felt the air stir next to her.

"Nikola, what are doing? Helen turned the lamp on and there he was, standing inches from her bed. He sat down next to her and leaned forward. His expression dark, but his eyes danced a little at her victory.

"You _are_ the devil."

She smirked wickedly. "Yes, occasionally."

"Tell me," he insisted. "was that aimed at me directly…was any part of that tale true?" He knew she wouldn't tell him, but he couldn't help asking. She was always one step ahead and it irked him tirelessly. Even her slender frame beneath the delicate white fabric and the hair that fell into her eyes didn't distract his mirth, or perhaps further aggravated it.

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" It was her triumphant crystal blue gaze that did him in.

He growled in frustration, yanked the lamp cord out of the wall as he rose and slammed the door shut behind him as he left.

"Goodnight Nikola" Helen called after him. She laid back and let out a happy sigh.


End file.
